


Якорь

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Попал себе в грудь «Авадой» — теперь только лететь, — пока не упрешься затылком в неровные камни школьного двора. А он все норовит влезть, дернуть в сторону, дать почувствовать, что... Как минимум — что я еще могу хоть что-то чувствовать.
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Якорь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фест Yulе Log - 2013 по заявке 14T-77 Снейп/кто угодно из Пожирателей, кроме Люциуса. Случайное раскрытие Снейпа как шпиона.  
В какой-то момент кто-то из ближнего круга Волдеморта случайно раскрыл Снейпа как шпиона Дамблдора. Он дает понять Снейпу, что ему что-то известно, но ничего не предпринимает. Просто нервирует Снейпа на встречах у Волдеморта, язвительной усмешкой, "понимающими" взглядами, и т.д. Снейп не выдерживает и провоцирует выяснение отношений. Пожиратель требует в уплату молчания секс, Снейп снизу. После секса (или вообще в процессе их последующих отношений) случайно выясняется, что он и не думал Снейпа выдавать, что сам он относится к этой войне как к игре, или ему что-то нужно получить у Волдеморта и потом он сваливает куда угодно.  
Финал на выбор автора, но я хочу горячую кинковую историю про врагов, и чтобы все получали удовольствие. Меня порадует ХЭ, не обязательно в смысле пары, но в смысле понимания в сексе и преодоления границ.  
Предупреждения: АУ, мат (действтельно мат! А не "Черт!" - сказал Чебурашка)  
Тем, кто не испугался предупреждений и любит драмы и ангзд, лучше читать ровно до эпилога.  
Тем, кто этого не любит, лучше читать, начиная с эпилога.  
Тем же, кто ценит жизнь такой, какой она иногда и бывает: странной и с виду нелогичной, хотя... как посмотреть; в которой пафос переплетается с довольно тупым юмором, а порой и полным идиотизмом... им, наверное, можно читать всё.

Он на удивление некрасив. Знаю, странно об этом думать, тем более, что сам тот еще урод, но... Близко посаженные глаза, тонкие губы, низкий лоб... или просто кажется таким? Трудно разглядеть из-за длинных, неровных, вечно закрывающих глаза прядей.  
Движения плавные, кошачьи какие-то. И глаза кошачьи, с тусклой «бутылочной» прозеленью. Выглядывает из-за своей гривы, как из-за забора, а взгляд цепкий, противно такой цепкий, до струйки холодного пота промеж лопаток и такого же льдистого покалывания в животе.  
  
В последнее время кошаче-бутылочный взгляд останавливается на мне с завидной регулярностью. Или просто кажется — и усталость свое берет, и жизнь эта; вернее, доживание, растянутый во времени полет с Астрономической?  
  
Попал себе в грудь «Авадой», не промахнулся; теперь только лететь по узкому, не мной проложенному воздушному коридору, пока не упрешься затылком в неровные камни школьного двора. Так нет, каждый норовит влезть, дернуть в сторону, дать почувствовать, что... Как минимум — что я еще могу что-то чувствовать.  
В школе Лонгботтом с компанией старается, никак до него не доходит, что против лома прием один — хорошо смазанный гранатомет с полным боезапасом, а их с Уизли и Лавгуд «протесты» не тянут даже на лук со стрелами.  
А здесь — этот.  
  
***  
  
— Нет, о Поттере никаких известий... Уверен, мой Лорд.  
А вот Лорд далеко не уверен, проверяет всех и каждого. Правда, ко мне после смерти Дамблдора стал относиться куда лучше, но повода пошарить в мозгах не упускает. Интересно, этого он тоже проверяет? Или «самому верному слуге» все можно?  
  
— Или новой правой руке Повелителя все можно? — Лестрейндж встал в дверном проеме, не давая пройти, взглянул насмешливо. Даже из-за своего «забора» выглянул, отбросил патлы с лица. А лоб у него действительно низковат, но не скошен по-обезьяньи, как у того же Гойла, просто короткие темные волосы начинают расти почти от самых бровей. «Избыток мужской силы», как в одном из старых учебников было написано. Судя по Лестрейнджу — не соврали.  
— О чем вы, мистер Лестрейндж?  
— Ну, как тебе сказать... Интересно, каково быть правой рукой? У Дамблдора ты тоже ей подвизался? И что, совсем дряблый у него был конец, или еще ничего, нам бы в такие годы?  
— Как вы знаете, именно я убил Дамблдора четыре месяца назад, — ответил, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как он равномерно качал кулаком возле своего паха, имитируя рукоблу... дрочку.  
  
Именно так оно и называется, причем не только у примитивов вроде Лестрейнджа, но и вообще. Рано или поздно устаешь от умных, правильных, а кое-где и красивых слов, и называешь все так, как есть. Тогда и выясняется, что «сброс сексуального напряжения методом мануального самоудовлетворения» — банальная дрочка, «смена одного хозяина на другого во имя всеобщего блага» — предательство, а жизнь, в общем и целом, дерьмо. И только одна мысль не то, чтобы греет, но держит якорем — что дерьма этого осталось немного. Держит, не давая сорваться и уплыть в ебеня, к свободе. Лили давно уже там, и Поттеру не отвертеться — Дамблдор лично подтвердил перед тем, как мне ручкой с башни помахать; скотина Блэк уж на что был жизнелюбивым, и то свалил давно. А мне почему нельзя?  
  
— Да уж, с тобой опасно связываться. Но я готов рискнуть.  
Второй раз спрашивать «о чем вы?» просто глупо, только и осталось — стоять, смотреть... с интересом, как на своих слабоумных студентов во время опроса; ждать продолжения. Другой бы смутился, а этому хоть бы хны. Кстати, в комнате, кроме нас, никого не осталось, и от этого почему-то не по себе.  
— Не хочешь побыть моей правой рукой?  
А может, у него просто крыша еще в Азкабане слетела, да там и осталась? Зацепилась за один из выступов серой каменной стены и висит до сих пор, скучает? На дураков и психов не обижаются, не злятся... Тогда почему от бешенства даже в глазах темно?!  
— Братца своего попроси, у него тоже опыт есть, — не ответил, прошипел я.  
— Он — левая рука.  
Да уж, очень смешно!  
— Ничего, переучится! — и протиснулся мимо него через ставшие вдруг узкими двери.  
  
***  
  
Тому, что я действительно не на шутку взбесился, — впервые с момента, когда Поттер обозвал меня «трусом» — я удивился уже дома. Ладно, с Поттером все ясно: он в этот мир пришел, чтобы меня доставать, но Рабастан Лестрейндж? Ему-то как удалось поймать меня, отыскать в душе что-то живое, что не сдохло за все эти годы, начиная с одного поганого Хэллоуина? Отыскать и вытащить на свет: на, полюбуйся! Нихрена там, внутри, не глина свежемороженая, как тебе давно нравилось думать, а вполне себе живое, трепещущее мясцо!  
  
Ладно, к пьяному боггарту загадки мироздания, дохлебывай свое дерьмо и вали, вали на свободу, потому что никаких якорей в этом мире у тебя нет и не будет. И даже не пытайся их придумывать.  
  
***  
  
— Хорошее место Хогсмид, правда? — такой вот невинный вопрос. Он что, меня туда пригласить собирается?  
— Да что ты, Снейп! Тебя пригласи, так потом не будешь знать, чего и ожидать — то ли «Империо», то ли «Обливиэйта», то ли того и другого…  
— Тогда к чему идиотские вопросы?  
Лестрейндж прищурился, довольно, будто — снова, черт возьми — получил то, что хотел. Или перелез на ступеньку ближе к желаемому? Куда только ползет? Ему-то чего не хватает?  
— Назовем эти вопросы… пожалуй, даже не риторическими. Те ответа не требуют, а мне и правда интересно узнать кое-что. А уж как, наверное, будет интересно Лорду!  
  
***  
  
Приступ «озарения на лестнице» меня на лестнице и застал.  
«Хогсмид — "Империус" — "Обливиэйт"».  
  
Флетчер — идея операции "Семь Поттеров" — "Обливиэйт". Но Лестрейнджа там не было, он не мог ничего узнать!  
  
Так, а кто был? Бармен, но его можно смело сбрасывать со счетов — его мне когда-то покойный директор _рекомендовал_. Так, как только он и умеет... вернее, умел: с шуточками и недомолвками, из которых дохлому флобберчервю ясно станет, кому именно старый интриган доверяет на все сто. Значит, Дамблдор-второй меня бы не сдал.  
Еще вспомнилась поддатая девка, безуспешно пытавшаяся отлепить от пола своего то ли ухажера, то ли клиента, упившегося до глухо-свинячьего похрюкивания. Тащила его к выходу то за воротник, то за рукав, перемежая площадную брань с жалобным: «Сэр! Ну сэ-эр! Ну пойдемте, а-а?» "Сэр" же только сучил ногами, пытаясь упереться в пол коленями, все время срываясь и будто нарочно мешая девке его поднять. Или все же нарочно? Я попытался вспомнить лицо того типа — безуспешно. Зато, как наяву, возникла перед глазами рука, за которую девка цеплялась. Широкая загорелая кисть, короткие... нет, не толстые, скорее, крепкие пальцы с покрытыми темными волосками фалангами... На мизинце синим огоньком посверкивал перстень, наверняка не дешевый и уж точно зачарованный — иначе в таком месте и минуты бы не продержался у законного владельца.  
  
Эх, Альбус, Альбус... Что я тебе когда-то наговорил? Что из-за меня погибали только те, кого я не мог спасти? Как ты, наверняка, посмеивался про себя, точно зная, что скоро мне придется не раздумывать про спасать-не спасать, а самому выносить приговор? Не знаю, что там слышал этот идиот в «Кабаньей голове». Не знаю и знать не хочу. Может, он не понял ничего и просто блефует, играет в какие-то идиотские игры, а может... Я не могу рисковать. Лестрейндж мне мешает, ме-ша-ет, торчит в дверном проеме на пути к моей цели, и я его оттуда уберу.  
  
***  
  
«"Обливиэйта" наверняка должно хватить, — рассуждал я, глядя как Лестрейндж старается не заснуть прямо на совещании. — Или нет?»  
Нет, могло не получиться: я же не знал, какие точно воспоминания нужно убрать. Шарахнуть чем-нибудь комплексным, чтобы опустошить память до состояния чистого листа, и пусть катится в Мунго, Лонгботтомы с Локхартом подвинутся? Да, это можно.  
Или пара капель в стакан, и черта с два кто догадается, от чего помер самый верный Лордов слуга? Может, несвежего огневиски глотнул, не ходите, дети, к Аберфорту гулять, там стаканы грязные? Можно бы, но... нельзя. Что бы там ни говорили обо мне тупые студенты, каких бы людоедских подвигов ни приписывали, а убивать спокойно и равнодушно я так и не научился. А Лорд не дурак, сразу «поймает» изменившееся душевное состояние, а там уже дело техники — узнать, что и как.  
  
«Значит — полный "Обливиэйт". Извини, ничего личного, лес рубят — щепки летят».  
  
Опухшая то ли с перепою, то ли от недосыпа «щепка» внимательно разглядывала меня из-за свисавших ниже носа волос. Вот Лестрейндж встретился со мной глазами, улыбнулся. Улыбку противнее я видел разве что в зеркале, и то не каждый день.  
  
***  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не сделаешь такой глупости, как "Обливиэйт"? Не говоря уж про пошлейшее убийство — ну там, пара капель в стакан, и никто ни о чем не догадается? — он сжал мои запястья, до палочки не дотянуться. Промелькнувшую было мысль: заехать то ли головой по переносице, то ли коленом в пах — я отбросил как идиотскую. Он же не вечно собирается меня держать? Когда-нибудь все равно отпустит, тогда и буду «делать глупости». — Просто в одном сейфе одной никому не известной адвокатской конторы в маленьком городке завалялась одна принадлежащая мне вещь. Даже две: пузырек с воспоминаниями об одной случайной встрече и свиток с моими комментариями. И если я как-нибудь вечером _забуду_ связаться со своим адвокатом, утром все это окажется у Лорда на столе. Некрасиво получится, а?  
— Некрасиво, — почти машинально согласился я. Перстень с синим камнем притягивал взгляд, хороший повод не смотреть в глаза. — Что вы хотите от меня?  
— Так я ведь уже говорил! — усмехнулся Рабастан. — Будешь моей правой рукой.  
И жестом показал, для чего именно эту руку использует. Нет, он же это не всерьез?! Он что, действительно хочет секса? Всего лишь секса? И... со мной? Мало ему девок, которые сами на шею вешаются?  
— Это глупо.  
— Попасться так, как ты это сделал, еще глупее.  
— Где и когда? — самым спокойным тоном, на который только оказался способен. Все, что мне оставалось, это сохранять присутствие духа.  
— В нежно любимом тобой Хогсмиде, конечно. В эту субботу, в «Кабаньей голове». Второй этаж, номер последний по коридору, слева. И задницу помыть не забудь.  
  
***  
  
Задницу я мыть не собирался. Если приспичило — вспомнит очищающее, безмозглый... Впрочем, не такой уж и безмозглый, как выяснилось. Что не мешало ему оставаться похотливым уродом себе на уме. А еще помехой, самой настоящей помехой на моем пути на дно.  
Дно огромной цистерны с дерьмом, до которого только и можно добраться, выхлебав его все, ложка за ложкой. А там поднять крышку люка, поморщившись напоследок от ее мерзкого чавканья, и вперед, на свободу.  
Нельзя сказать, что раньше мне никто не мешал, но остальных я давно принял как неизбежное зло, и раз за разом сдвигал их в сторону, привычно и почти спокойно. Какие могут быть эмоции у того, чья душа давным-давно сначала смерзлась, а потом высохла, истончилась, как ледяная корка на ветру?  
Да, ледяная корка.  
Мне нравилось это определение, нравилось его представлять, разговаривая с очередной мелкой, несущественной помехой.  
  
_— Не уверен, мистер Кэрроу...  
— Хотите отправиться к Лорду, чтобы он подтвердил, мисс Кэрроу?  
— Вернитесь в гостиную, мисс Лавгуд.  
— Нет, мисс Паркинсон.  
— Отработка, мистер Лонгботтом._  
Равнодушные интонации бывалого людоеда — и все срабатывало.  
  
С Рабастаном Лестрейнджем не хотелось разговаривать. Его хотелось...  
Хотелось схватить за свисавшие патлы и долго, с упоением бить головой о стол. Бить, чувствуя, как обмякает в моих руках тело этого самоуверенного мудака, как веселей бежит по жилам, казалось бы, навсегда застывшая в них кровь...  
  
Мерлин, да что это со мной?  
Пожалуй, чтобы это выяснить, можно и вымыть задницу.  
  
***  
  
Номер оказался на диво приличный: покрывало на кровати без дырок, у кресла всего под одну ножку старый ботинок подсунут. Лестрейндж меня уже ждал, к счастью — одетый. Про задницу не спросил, подошел, положил руки на плечи. Я неосознанно напрягся, как в детстве, когда отец входил в комнату. «Внимание, опасность! Срочно сжаться до незаметной точки, пока не началось!»  
  
— Эй, Снейп, я тебя выебать собираюсь, а не прокатиться верхом до Суррея и обратно! — теплые губы пощекотали ухо. — Расслабься... мышцы, как каменные, — он провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника, легко так, ласково, кто бы ожидал от этого неотесанного болвана. — Если внутри все так же, тебе точно не понравится.  
— А должно?  
— Конечно. Для чего ж тогда трахаться?  
  
А кто его знает, для чего. Чтобы не выделяться среди остальных, не отвечать на идиотские вопросы и не выслушивать такие же глупые предположения. «Эй, Сев, а ты что, больной, что ли? Или предпочитаешь мальчиков? Так они здесь есть! Или...»  
Нет, пошли вы к пьяному фестралу в копыто, я такой же, как все, я свой, сво-ой! И орган, которым я ссу, а вы думаете, у меня в порядке, а если подведет, то пара капель зелья все решат. Поделиться рецептом? А смысл? Продать немного? Это запросто.  
  
— О чем задумался?  
— О том, что предпочитаю женщин.  
— Руку свою ты предпочитаешь. А она у тебя, как я успел заметить, мужская.  
— Ты вообще замечаешь много лишнего.  
— Только чтобы получить немного нужного.  
  
Это моя жопа у него — нужное?.. Чего только не узнаешь...  
  
— Так и будешь древко от метлы изображать? — Лестрейндж усмехнулся. Нажал мне на плечи: — Давай-ка начнем... с чего-нибудь расслабляющего.  
Я опустился на колени, нарочито медленно, чтобы он не подумал, что... Мерлин, какая разница, что про меня подумает тип, чья ширинка сейчас возле моего носа? Который расстегнул ремень и пуговицы на брюках, и теперь стоит, выжидает:  
— Ну?  
«Корове сиськи мну!» Он что, надеется, что я с него штаны стягивать буду?  
Похоже, именно этого он и ждал.  
Что ж — дернул вниз штаны вместе с бельем...  
— Ы-ы-ы-твою-за-ногу! Охренел?! Единственную радость оторвешь — как расплачиваться будешь?  
— Твою мать... — мог бы и предупредить, что у него давно стоит, а в подштанниках вместо резинки — веревка. Конечно, зацепится! — Могли бы и подождать с этим...  
— Я _им_, знаешь ли, не командую.  
«Зато он тобой — еще как!»  
  
Взял в рот головку, осторожно провел языком вокруг... И что дальше?  
— Слушай, тебе что, никогда не отсасывали?  
— Вы действительно не видите разницы?  
— В том, на каком ты конце хуя? Ладно, не дергайся, сейчас сообразим... Давай так: я говорю, ты делаешь?..  
  
Только и оставалось, что согласиться.  
  
— Оближи... Да, вот так проведи языком, по всей длине...  
И обратно...  
Ы-ы-ы...  
Нет, хорошо-о, нормально...  
Теперь обхвати головку губами...  
Да не зубами, бля! Вот, смотри...  
  
Вид у Рабастана, когда он сунул себе в рот два пальца и задвигал ими, показывая, как не поранить член зубами, был еще тот. Хотя подозреваю, что у меня — пытавшегося, стоя на коленях, разглядеть, что он там изображает, — он был не лучше.  
Потом дело пошло на лад, сверху все меньше доносилось указаний и все больше — невнятно-довольных стонов. Вот стоны стали громче, Рабастан положил мне руку на затылок, стараясь протолкнуть член дальше, едва ли не в горло — верный признак приближавшегося финала. Но только я понадеялся, что все закончится минетом, как он отстранился:  
  
— Раздевайся.  
Я взмахнул палочкой, освобождая себя от одежды.  
— Не так, — он тут же отменил заклинание. — Руками. Медленно.  
— А станцевать при этом?  
— Я после такого кошмарного зрелища еще неделю не засну. — Рабастан уселся в кресло, мерзко скрипнул ботинок под ножкой.  
  
На мантии, к сожалению, оказалась всего одна застежка. Зато на сюртуке — тридцать пуговиц, можно немного оттянуть... неизбежное, как можно медленней расстегивая их дрожащими от бешенства пальцами. Семь на рубашке, четыре на брюках...  
Рабастан смотрел, как я избавляюсь от одежды, надрачивая и без того стоявший колом член. Порадоваться, что ли, что у меня длиннее? Почему бы и нет, главное — не вслух.  
  
Вот скользнули к лодыжкам подштанники, и я, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо, переступил через них.  
— Дальше что?  
— Повернись...  
И снова нажал на плечи, теперь поставив раком. Урок анимагии, мать его!  
Прикосновение влажного и скользкого пальца к анусу было таким неожиданным, что я дернулся. Внутри все будто в ледяной комок сжалось.  
— Эй... Ты чего, детка? Я ведь говорил уже — выебать хочу, а не порвать на магловский флаг. Расслабься.  
И как он это себе представлял? Каждая мышца будто в камень превратилась, к тому же, в комнате вдруг резко похолодало. Этому придурку хоть бы что, а меня почти трясло.  
— Ложись.  
На негнущихся ногах я дошел до кровати, рухнул лицом вниз.  
— На бок.  
Он сел рядом, взял за лодыжку мою ногу, согнул в колене. И снова его палец между ягодиц, щекотно и нисколько не приятно. Нажал на вход — и он поддался, палец скользнул внутрь. Чувство — будто вот-вот обосрусь. Он задвигал пальцем, вроде и хорошо смазанным, но почему-то ощущалась каждая складка между фалангами, каждый волосок на них, а ноготь и вовсе казался скребком для драконьей чешуи. Второй палец, и почти сразу — третий. К моему удивлению, стало чуть легче: просто распирает изнутри, а не кажется, будто там все смазано воспламеняющим зельем. Вот он уперся в анус толстой головкой члена, надавил...  
Фрикции были медленными и неглубокими, будто он давал мне возможность привыкнуть к тому, что в жопе есть нечто, способное двигаться не только на выход, но и обратно.  
— Ну, как?  
— Выживу.  
Теперь сильнее, быстрее и глубже, но мне и самому начало нравиться... Почти не удивился, заметив, что возбужден, хоть и не сразу решился положить руку на свой член, а когда все-таки сделал это, услышал одобрительное фырканье.  
И снова: вглубь и обратно, почти до конца, до внезапного страха, что его член выскользнет из меня, оставив перевозбужденным и разочарованным. В какой-то момент Рабастан перевернул меня на спину, ноги ему на плечи — унизительнейшая поза, но почему-то стало только приятней. Положил свою ладонь поверх моей, задвигал в непривычном темпе, сильнее и быстрее, и до самого...  
— Да-да-да, еще, да-а, детка-а-а! — взвыл перед тем, как выплеснуться в меня.  
Интересно, много «деток» кончали ему на лоб? И догадался ли он поставить заглушающее, или мы так и развлекали весь этот притон?  
  
Оделся Рабастан одним движением палочки, без всяких выкрутасов с пуговицами.  
— Ну что ж, до следующей субботы? — обернулся он, уже взявшись за ручку двери.  
— Разве вы не получили все, что хотели?  
— Давай подумаем... Мне до сих пор известно нечто, что очень хотел бы знать Лорд. А ты по-прежнему готов на все, чтобы он этого не узнал. Или не на все?  
— В это же время, — сухо ответил я и аппарировал, не дожидаясь, пока он уберется.  
  
***  
  
… Не дожидаясь, пока я разобью эту самоуверенную физиономию первым подвернувшимся тяжелым предметом.  
  
***  
  
— Северус, что-нибудь случилось? — Альбус и после смерти остался чутким и доброжелательным. Каждый раз, как посмотрю на его портрет — хочу прожить как можно дольше, только для того, чтобы он мне чаю не смог предложить. А то ведь после смерти наверняка в гости напросится — когда я сам стану портретом, вечным директором, одним из магических кирпичиков Хогвартса. Сейчас — фишка в хитрой игре «давай уроем Лорда», потом пойду на повышение. Кирпичик — это ведь куда лучше фишки, правда?  
  
— Что еще должно случиться?  
Альбус развел руками: не знаю ничего, я тут вообще ни при чем, скажи спасибо, что заговорил просто так, а не вывалил очередную порцию _очень важной информации_.  
— Я знаю, как тебе сейчас трудно, Северус.  
Что, правда знаете? А я вот не знал. Не знал, черт возьми, что в понятие «трудно» войдет не только пропавший с концами Поттер, не только Лонгботтом и его сраное «Сопротивление», не только два поехавших мозгами садиста, не наигравшихся в детстве в «школу» и решивших продолжить с живыми куклами... Нет, там еще, вишенкой на торте, будут волосатые яйца Рабастана Лестрейнджа. Его яйца перед моим носом и его хуй в моей жопе!  
  
А может, директор давно обо всем догадался? Ну, о том, что я теперь вроде так... Тьфу, гадость! Интересно, было ли хоть что-то похожее на правду в том, что Скитер написала? Про них с Гриндевальдом? А если было, то... рыбак рыбака...  
А может, все уже все поняли, только меня увидев? И Макгонагалл с ее кошачьим нюхом — кто знает, в какой концентрации она способна учуять запах чужого пота и спермы? И остальные... Вдруг оно _видно_? По походке там, или, чего доброго, по лицу, глазам?  
  
***  
  
Неделю я вздрагивал он каждого внимательного взгляда, гадая — видно? Нет? А потом снова наступила чертова суббота.  
  
Рабастан, как и в прошлый раз, ждал меня в номере «Кабаньей головы».  
— Приготовься, нас ждет грандиозное путешествие!  
— Куда? — только и успел спросить я, когда он, взяв меня пониже локтя, аппарировал.  
  
— Предупредить не мог? Меня чуть на кусочки не разорвало!  
— Да ладно, тебе ведь не пять лет! Смотри, какая красота!  
  
Мы стояли на краю небольшого горного плато. Внизу действительно расстилалась потрясающей красоты долина, а вверху... вверху было небо — бездонное и ярко-синее, никогда такого не видел. В него я и смотрел почти все время, пока он меня трахал.  
  
***  
  
Потом были подземелье старинного замка и подвальчик на узкой улочке какого-то южного города.  
И туалет магловского бара — я так и не смог определить язык, на котором там все говорили. Рабастан, кажется, тоже никого там не понимал, но его это совершенно не смущало.  
Кабинка вертолета, в которой я не знал, чего больше боялся: высоты или того, что в момент оргазма этот придурок не удержит «отвлекающее». Удержал.  
Пещера со сталактитами.  
Разные страны, города, пляжи и домики в лесных чащах.  
  
Со временем я привык к нашим встречам, а потом и сам стал ждать каждой субботы. Даже интересно было: куда на этот раз? Привык рано просыпаться — чтобы успеть до обеда закончить все, что наметил на этот день. Потому что... мало ли что случится.  
  
Фантазией Рабастана судьба не обделила — ни в поисках приключений, ни в сексе. Хотя всем позам, которые мы испробовали, он явно предпочитал самую для меня ненавистную и унизительную: лежа на спине, колени к ушам, пятки ему на плечи. Будто нарочно старался еще больше меня довести!  
А он и так бесил меня до багровых мушек перед глазами — каждым своим жестом, словом, прикосновением.  
С воскресенья до пятницы будто закованный в броню холодности и отрешенности, рядом с ним я оттаивал — моментально и до закипания, до бурлящей в жилах лавы. Порой казалось, что кончу — и от спермы загорятся простыни, вспыхнет деревянная обшивка, свернется массой горячего стекла песок.  
И этих «извержений вулкана» мне хватало, чтобы прожить еще неделю. Прожить, а не просуществовать. Черт возьми, а ведь я уже почти забыл, каково это — жить. С тех пор, как свалился в Арку Смерти Блэк — единственный человек, которого я ненавидел почти так же, как Рабастана, — почти забыл.  
  
Мир будто разделился, раскололся на два: его и мой.  
В моем были только необходимые вещи и поступки, а я был самым ненавидимым директором за всю историю Хогвартса. Раздавал указания и назначал отработки. Беседовал с Альбусом и пытался найти Поттера. Один раз даже получилось — тогда и передал ему чертов меч, надеясь, что наш избранный не забыл, за какой конец его держать.  
В мире Рабастана постоянно случалась какая-то хрень, а я в ней волей-неволей (в конце концов сам перестал различать) участвовал. Влезал на горы и прыгал с высоты, привязавшись к странной конструкции с фанерными крыльями. Пытался найти различия во вкусе совершенно одинакового для меня вина из разных стаканов и... гладил жирафа!  
— Правда, чудо? — Рабастан восхищенно смотрел на меня. Рубашка расстегнута — жарко ему, видишь ли, стало... В волосах белесым пятном застыла капля спермы. — Вроде и не магическое животное, а какое классное!  
«Просто ты болван!» — я мысленно ответил ему. А сам то и дело касался теплой бархатистой шкуры с золотыми и коричневыми пятнами.  
  
Как-то я спросил его, зачем весь этот... антураж. Я бы прекрасно обошелся каморкой у Аберфорта.  
— Причем тут вообще ты? — отмахнулся он. — Я пятнадцать лет провел в каменном мешке, не сегодня так завтра вообще могу сдохнуть. А ведь когда-то мечтал путешествовать! Вот, воплощаю.  
— А я тебе зачем? Неужели больше не с кем?  
— Значит, не с кем, — ответил Рабастан таким тоном, что мне сразу расхотелось хоть что-то у него спрашивать.  
  
***  
  
В этот раз не было ни полетов на хлипких магловских аппаратах, ни прогулок по незнакомым улицам, ни прочих экстремальных и не очень развлечений. Рабастан просто сидел в какой-то грязной забегаловке — и зачем мы туда аппарировали, грязь и плохой бренди и в Хогсмиде можно было найти? — и надирался. Планомерно и целенаправленно, само собой, не думая о том, что мне потом трахаться с ним, пьяной свиньей. Вот он тяжело поднялся, постоял, стараясь удержать равновесие...  
— Идем!  
Мне ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом.  
  
В номере он рухнул на кровать и тут же захрапел. Сначала спал глубоко и почти спокойно, потом... Конечно, что странного в том, что после пятнадцати лет Азкабана он видел кошмары? Просто... Во сне мы все уязвимы, но когда проявляют слабость те, кого считаешь на это неспособным... Это противно и жалко. Отвратительно до такой степени, что хочется сделать что угодно, лишь бы это прекратить. Я сел рядом, провел по его волосам...  
А в следующую секунду уже лежал на полу, уткнувшись в него носом, и орал: этот придурок выкрутил мне руку, да так, что в ней будто что-то лопнуло, острая боль пронзила до самой лопатки, а второй своей лапой он сжимал мне горло.  
— От...хр-р-р... пу-усти!  
— Твою мать всей моей гребаной... — Рабастан отшвырнул меня, отдышался, постепенно приходя в себя. — Никогда больше так не делай!  
  
Да... Да было бы желание! Теперь подыхать на моих глазах будешь — пальцем не пошевелю!  
Запястье болело дико. Теперь надо как-то добраться до Хогвартса, зайти к Помфри. Какое счастье, что она не задает вопросов!  
  
— Ты мне руку сломал, сволочь!  
— Дай-ка, — он придвинулся поближе, посветил «Люмосом» на мою руку, потом пробежался пальцами, надавил в нескольких местах: — Больно?  
— Нет.  
— А так?  
— Терпимо.  
— А?..  
— У-м-м...  
— Ясно... не сломал, вывихнул, — Рабастан ткнул в мое запястье палочкой, пробормотал заклинание, и боль тут же прошла. — А мог бы и сломать... Вместе с шеей.  
Я молчал, все еще взбешенный, и он продолжил:  
— Они вот тоже так подходили: мягко, неслышно. Касались своими лохмотьями кожи, сперва даже приятно было, а потом... начиналось...  
Кто эти «они» — я не спросил. И о том, как он прожил четырнадцать лет в этом аду, как не сломался — тоже не спросил. А хотелось. А потом он сам заговорил: видимо, дал о себе знать коктейль из адреналина и алкоголя в крови.  
— Барти было труднее всех. Я так радовался, когда он сбежал...  
— Ты знал?!  
— Чувствовал. Я чувствовал его, всегда, с первой нашей... А-а, ладно. И потом, когда он оказался на свободе... Я верил, что он же умный, придумает что-то, вытащит меня, нас... Так и продержался — на этой вере...  
«Так вот кто был твоим якорем!»  
— ...Потом вышел — а его уже не было. Сегодня два года с тех пор, как я об этом узнал.  
— О том, что с ним стало? — все-таки не удержался от вопроса. Но, кажется, он его даже не услышал.  
— И все это время я будто не жил. Просто медленно-медленно дох. Вроде и на свободе, и можно делать, что хочешь, а одна мысль все время покоя не давала: «А нахрена мне это?» Пока ты не появился...  
  
— То есть, я тебе заменяю Крауча? — я и не думал, что могу разозлиться еще больше.  
— Это так важно? — Басти задумчиво посмотрел на свое запястье, в которое я неосознанно впился ногтями. Да-а, что-то много их у меня стало, _неосознанных _жестов. Надеюсь, что только рядом с ним. — Лучше подумай, кого я заменяю тебе.  
  
***  
  
Я подумал об этом вечером, отрывая от эссе Уизли полоски пергамента, складывая их в желтоватых, исписанных крупным почерком фениксов и отправляя в камин. Противней рыжей гриффиндорки был только Лонгботтом. Хотя... оба занозы в заднице. А уж как их не любили Кэрроу!Сегодня... черт, уже вчера Алекто в учительской хвасталась, что точно знает, на ком будет показывать, как в Темные века маглы обращались с магами. Так что... Зелья у них перед магловедением, за не сделанное вовремя задание отправлю Уизли прямо с урока к Хагриду на отработку, пусть в лесу единорогов развлекает. Если придурок Поттер еще не сделал ее на это неспособной.  
А Лонгботтом тоже хорош — если на уроках у Кэрроу на что-нибудь не нарвется, значит, день прошел зря. Но его выгораживать не буду: шрамы украшают мужчину, а через дыры в его шкуре, глядишь, и войдет немного ума.  
  
«Кого я заменяю тебе?» Так я расскажу об этом первому попавшемуся идиоту!  
  
***  
  
И снова еженедельные встречи — каждый раз в новом месте. Не скажу, что мы стали ближе после его рассказа о Крауче, но... теперь, по крайней мере, мы разговаривали. Вернее, это он говорил: рассказывал о детстве, о Хогвартсе. Я с удивлением понял, что мы года три учились там вместе, само собой, и на одном факультете. Но я его совершенно не помнил! Конечно, неудивительно: я делил время между уроками, гриффиндорской шайкой и Лили, а ему, старшекурснику и чистокровному, не было дела до какого-то мальчишки в лохмотьях.  
Зато сейчас почему-то есть.  
Будто игрушку завел... Или, скорее, фамилиар?  
  
— А потом я как грохнусь с метлы! Мантия задралась, штаны на заднице лопнули... А Гринграсс стоит рядом и ржет, зараза такая! — и сам расхохотался.  
  
Я не мог понять, как можно смеяться над своими неудачами. Сам бы я ни за что не рассказал о том, что подобный случай был и в моей жизни. После этого я долго не решался сесть на метлу.  
  
— До сих пор мне иногда вспоминает, когда в ее магазинчик захожу. У них с мужем небольшая мастерская, метлы делают, ну, и продают тут же... В постели она, кстати, то еще бревно... — закончил он очередную байку.  
Кто бы сомневался, что в очередной раз все сведется к его постельным подвигам?  
  
Впрочем, мне было интересно его слушать — больше даже не о чем Рабастан рассказывал, а о чем _проговаривался_. Что он слишком наблюдателен для бестолкового придурка, которого вечно изображает на публике, я уже понял. А еще он оказался довольно начитанным. Я слушал, запоминал, надеялся рано или поздно наткнуться на то, что можно будет обменять на флакон с его воспоминаниями. Пока что не было ничего важного.  
«Представляете, мой Лорд, а Рабастан Лестрейндж вовсе не тупой похотливый урод! Вернее, похотливый урод, но не тупой», — смотрелось как-то мелко рядом с его предполагаемым: «Мой Лорд, у меня есть неопровержимые доказательства того, что Снейп до сих пор служит Дамблдору».  
  
***  
  
Просто удивительно, как по разному можно произносить «мисс». Можно снисходительно: «Яйца курицу не учат, мисс». Можно пренебрежительно: «Такая умная, и до сих пор _мисс_?» А можно так, как Рабастан. От его «мисс Кэрроу» тупая корова Алекто расплылась в улыбке и — нет, померещилось, конечно, — на секунду стала юной девушкой, которой только что признались в любви. Ну, допустим, не признались, а просто дверь придержали... Ах да, еще поцеловали руку. И что-то прошептали на ухо...  
  
— Не думал, что тебя интересуют такие экземпляры.  
— Да ладно, от меня не убудет, а девушке приятно. А что страшненькая... Если есть пизда и рот, значит, баба не урод. А у Леко еще и сиськи есть.  
— Леко?  
— Так ее мама в детстве называла. И гладила по голове. Вот так, — Рабастан взъерошил мне волосы, я дернулся, а он, конечно, расхохотался: — Ладно, не ревнуй. Тебе же легче, если она перестанет беситься от недоёба и на студентах отыгрываться.  
— С чего ты взял, что мне есть дело до студентов?  
— Не похоже, чтобы не было. И вообще... — Рабастан вдруг стал серьезным: — Если б тебе было все равно, Хогвартс бы тебя не принял.  
— Это всё чушь. Меня не Хогвартс принял, а Лорд назначил.  
— А это точно чушь. Кто бы директора не назначил — если его не примет школа, он уйдет.  
— И что, уходили когда-нибудь?  
Рабастан усмехнулся:  
— Интересно, кроме меня кто-нибудь читал «Историю Хогвартса»?  
— Грейнджер, — пробурчал я, но на душе, почему-то, стало теплее. Хогвартс всегда был мне домом, пусть и не самым уютным, но... и было что-то невозможно правильное в том, что я для него тоже не чужой.  
— Знаешь, в эту субботу можешь не приходить.  
— Почему? — я бы не против, но... Или против? В любом случае — с чего ему делать мне поблажки?  
«Потому что больше тебе их никто не сделает».  
А мне и не нужно.  
— Не привык, знаешь ли, к одолжениям, и не собираюсь.  
— Это не одолжение, а премия, — хмыкнул этот придурок. И попробуй возрази.  
  
***  
  
В субботу я проснулся привычно рано, последнее из студенческих эссе отложил в сторону еще до полудня. Прошелся по школе, перекинулся парой слов с Альбусом. Язвительно поинтересовался у Амикуса Кэрроу, куда делась его сестра. Он не знал, как и ответа на вопрос, куда делся почти весь Гриффиндор, половина Хаффлпаффа и треть равенкловцев.  
  
— Эта их необыкновенная комната... Я же говорил вам, господин директор!  
— Вы мне еще говорили, когда пропал Лонгботтом, что он вылезет оттуда через пару дней, как только проголодается. В какой момент «пара дней» превратилась в третью неделю, а к нему присоединилось полшколы?  
— Но господин дире...  
— Лорду это объясните!  
— Говорят, Повелитель снова почти схватил Поттера...  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы говорили, что в Хогвартсе порядок! — с этими словами я развернулся и пошел прочь. И сам не понял, как оказался за воротами.  
  
***  
  
В «Кабаньей голове» было так же темно и грязно, как и неделю, и месяц, и годы назад. Оно и к лучшему: никто ни на кого даже без отвлекающих чар внимание не обращал. Я облокотился о стойку, и перед носом тут же оказался стакан с довольно неплохим огневиски. Чистый стакан с неплохим огневиски... От Аберфорта. Я что, действительно так хреново выглядел?  
  
— Фу-у, эти перила скоро развалятся! Даже не думала, что маги могут жить в таком свинарнике!  
  
Аберфорт хмуро взглянул на спускавшуюся со второго этажа Алекто Кэрроу, плюнул себе под ноги и отошел в дальний угол.  
Алекто Кэрроу...  
«Леко»...  
Чертова Леко, которая теперь может не страдать от недоёба аж до следующей субботы! Или с ней он собирался встречаться чаще? Или наоборот — реже?  
  
Я взлетел на второй, едва не столкнувшись на лестнице с этой коровой. Она меня даже не заметила.  
Полуодетый Рабастан сидел на кровати. Увидел меня, удивленно поднял брови:  
— Явился все-таки? Понимаю, привычка — вторая нату...  
И тут мой кулак впечатался в его скулу, хорошо так, красиво. Как много лет назад — в рожи тех, которым мне, мальчишке из нищего квартала, приходилось доказывать свое право ходить по «их» улицам.  
— Э-э, так не честно! Я тебя нанимал не морду бить! Или ты забыл, что...  
— Да мне плевать! — палочка будто сама скользнула в ладонь. Ну что ж, раз я все равно все испортил... он испортил... Да было бы, что портить! — Империо!  
  
Рабастан застыл, так и не договорив, потом взглянул на меня пустыми глазами.  
— Свяжись со своим адвокатом.  
Взгляд стал растерянным:  
— Не могу.  
Я едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать ему еще раз. Повторил приказ.  
— Я не могу. Не могу! — повторил он дрожащим голосом, почти в отчаянии. Так и бывает, если человек под «Империо» не может выполнить приказ. Некоторые в такой ситуации даже сходили с ума.  
— Почему? — догадался я спросить.  
— Наш семейный адвокат ведет дела только с Родольфусом.  
— Я имел в виду другого — того, который в маленьком городке.  
— Другого нет.  
— Как нет?!  
— Нет.  
Этого не могло быть! Или он все-таки врал? Жалко, что зельевары, у которых всегда с собой в кармане нужное зелье, существуют только в легендах! А может, у Аберфорта где-нибудь завалялся пузырек с «Веритасерумом»? Так, стоп! Я же могу ему приказать говорить правду!  
— Отвечай на мои вопросы, ничего не утаивая.  
— Хорошо.  
— В каком городе находится адвокатская контора, в которой хранятся твои воспоминания?  
— Ни в каком. Ее не существует.  
— Хочешь сказать, что все соврал?!  
Кажется, я слишком близко к нему подошел — Рабастан вдруг выбросил руку, схватившись за мою — которая с палочкой. Надавил как-то хитро — и пальцы разжались. Я так обалдел, что даже не сразу вспомнил о том, что он под «Империо».  
  
— Отпусти! — приказал.  
— Хрен тебе! — взгляд у него был совершенно осмысленным. — Если бы я это чертово заклинание не сбросил, ты бы мне мозги своротил своими вопросами дурацкими!  
— И давно сбросил?  
— Сразу же. Слушай, и на что ты надеялся? Лорд все-таки меня не за красивые глаза к себе приблизил когда-то. Кое-что умею.  
— Теперь пойдешь к Лорду?  
— Что я у него забыл? Слушай, Сев, я ведь тебе правду сказал. Нет никакой конторы и никаких воспоминаний. Что я, царь Сулейман, чтобы всякую хрень по бутылкам рассовывать?  
— Значит, ты блефовал...тогда...  
— Ну, да. Заметил тебя летом там, внизу, — он указал куда-то в пол, — с тем, как его? На бродягу похожим. Ну и ляпнул наобум. А уж потом, когда ты повелся... Полгода наблюдал и делал выводы.  
— И молчал, «самый верный слуга».  
Рабастан помрачнел.  
— Был самым верным. Только знаешь... я ему отдал все. Больше ничего не осталось. И ему мне дать тоже нечего.  
  
Получается, он тогда просто развлекался?!  
— Я же мог тебя, идиота, убить! Я хотел!  
— Я знаю. Но ведь оно того стоило?  
— Что стоило? Думаешь, мне было приятно таскаться к тебе, как на работу? Участвовать в твоих идиотских «приключениях» и подставлять задницу?!  
— Думаю, тебе нравилось жить.  
И я умолк, не зная, что ответить. Может быть потому, что сам все последние полгода говорил себе то же самое: я живу только рядом с ним, сгорая и возрождаясь, как директорский фамилиар... тем более, я и сам в какой-то мере был... фамилиаром. Эта мысль почти рассмешила.  
  
— Как ты понимаешь, мне тебя больше удержать нечем. — Рабастан прошелся по комнате. Вот он отдернул штору, противно запахло пылью. Потом снова закрыл. И вдруг повернулся ко мне:  
— Хочешь напоследок побыть сверху?  
— Э-э-э... Что?!  
— Что слышал. Выебать меня. В жопу. Можно с особым цинизмом. В общем, отыграться за все?  
Он что, окончательно спятил?  
— А если хочу?  
— Так валяй.  
Легко сказать: валяй! А если я никогда этого не делал?  
— Да ладно, у мужиков там все так же, как и у баб.  
— Я, знаешь ли, и с женщинами предпочитал... классику.  
— Обалдеть! Ну ты и... зануда!  
— Зато ты у нас экстремал.  
— Ладно, садись, — он толкнул меня на кровать, стянул штаны, подштанники...  
  
Сосал он лучше любой шлюхи. То ли опыт сказывался, то ли просто хорошо знал, что может доставить удовольствие. Когда он успел раздеться полностью, я не заметил.  
— Готовиться мне тоже самому, да? — он лег рядом, расставил ноги... Облизал два пальца и ввел в себя — сперва один, потом оба... Дикое,надо сказать, было зрелище... И дико возбуждавшее. Я дернулся было к нему, все равно не очень представляя, что дальше, как перейти от разглядывания к этому самому...  
— Сиди ты уже, — он пару раз провел рукой по моему члену, как бы примериваясь... А потом встал на колени надо мной и медленно, мучительно медленно опустился на него. Коротко выдохнул: — Да уж... странно как-то. Но не сказать, что противно. И тебе, вроде, нравилось.  
— И что здесь для тебя нового?  
— Да всё, — чуть приподнялся и снова принял мой член до конца. — Никогда такого не делал. Я что, похож на того, кто дает в жопу?  
— Сейчас — да.  
А что он хотел услышать?  
Рабастан снова приподнялся, заскользил вверх, и я, испугавшись, что сейчас он встанет и все этим закончится, нажал ему на плечи. Он застонал, выругался.  
— Осторожно, у тебя все-таки не бобовый стручок там. Сиди, не дергайся, я сам...  
  
И кто там у нас «сверху»?  
  
Вниз: полуприкрытые глаза, закушенная губа... Вверх: шея — ключицы — волосатая грудь с темными сморщенными сосками. И снова вниз...  
Быстрее и быстрее, и моя рука в такт его движениям, еще и еще, и до конца, до теплого следа спермы на моем лице...  
  
***  
  
Потом он лежал рядом, раскинувшись и даже не думая прикрыться. Кстати, не такой уж он и урод... пусть и без пизды.  
  
— Когда вся эта хренотень закончится, уеду отсюда. На теплое море. Буду днями лежать на пляже... — Рабастан почесал яйца, понес руку к лицу, потянул носом: — Тобой пахнет... Поедешь со мной?  
  
Мерлин, я а ведь почти поверил, что он не идиот! Он что, не понимает, что для меня если что и закончится, то уже навсегда, окончательно? Или понимает?  
  
— Поеду.  
  
В этот раз он одевался без магии, медленно, будто нарочно оттягивая момент прощания. Мне тоже не хотелось спешить.  
— Ты мне никого не заменяешь, — вдруг сказал он. — Ты — это ты.  
Я не знал, что ответить.  
— До встречи в субботу, Сев?  
  
И как у него это получается, а? Просто жить? Не терзаться вопросами дурацкими: а что теперь будет, а не зря ли я, а не отвалится ли теперь? А главное, как у меня получается — но только рядом с ним?  
— До встречи, м-м-м... Басти.  
  
В субботу встречи не получилось — в пятницу ночью в Хогвартс явился Поттер.  
  
***  
  
— Идем, не заставляй Лорда ждать, — Люциус потянул меня за рукав. Голос у него дрожал, руки тряслись... Доигрался... Все мы доигрались, каждый в свое.  
— Отстань.  
— Сев!  
Шелудивый оборотень тебе «Сев»!  
  
Яркий синий огонек был здесь, среди обломков, так неуместен... Огонек до боли знакомого перстня на левом мизинце — обгоревшем почти до кости, присыпанном пылью и известкой мизинце. Налетевший сквозняк сдул остатки мантии, обнажив белое предплечье и метку на нем.  
  
Неуместный перстень на пальце.  
Невозможная, нереальная смерть того, кто должен был выжить вопреки всему. Должен был поехать в свою чертову солнечную страну, лежать там на пляже, почесывая яйца, пока даже память о затерявшейся в этой поганой войне Англии не растает под горячими лучами, не впитается в белый тонкий песок и не испарится нахрен!  
  
Теперь он лежал под обугленным куском стены.  
А меня призывал Лорд.  
  
— Сев!  
— Уже иду.  
Вернее, передвигаю ноги навстречу неизбежному, еще не осознав, не прочувствовав, что как бы все не сложилось — мне в любом случае не жить. Потому что жил я только с ним, с Басти. Кого он мне заменял? Какая теперь разница? Его мне кем заменить?  
  
Интересно, а у Люциуса есть кто-нибудь, рядом с кем он живет полной жизнью? Кому порой хочется врезать, позабыв о палочке в руке, кто всегда...  
А ведь есть! О, мать же Мордредову!  
  
— Люц! — сказал ему уже за воротами. — Знаешь, если останешься жив...  
— Да?  
Интересно, каких откровений он от меня ждет?  
— Останешься жив — трахнись с Артуром Уизли!  
  
А если я останусь жив, всегда будет кому доказать, что хотя бы в день битвы я был не в своем уме. А в Мунго, по крайней мере, теплее, чем в Азкабане. И кормят лучше.  
С этими мыслями и аппарировал к Лорду.  
  
***  
  
Последним, что я увидел, была вспышка защитной сферы вокруг Нагини, яркая, как блестевшее на мертвой руке кольцо. Потом захлестнул страх, последняя попытка инстинкта самосохранения напомнить о себе... и пропал.  
А потом старуха с бородавкой на остром носу щелкнула ржавыми ножницами по нитке, истончившейся, почти перетершейся нитке, удерживавшей меня в этом поганом мире.  
  
  
  
**Эпилог**  
  
Чертов мудак Поттер.  
Выжил все-таки, в очередной раз показал «фак» тому свету, еще бы — у него-то якорей хоть отбавляй, одна мелкая Уизли чего стоит. И теперь таскается ко мне... Ну ладно, таскается — всего три раза и зашел. В первый что-то долго выяснял у дежурного целителя, во второй-третий — приволок всяких вкусностей из Хогсмида, а подумать о том, что мне они сейчас — как беззубому орешки, мозгов не хватило.  
Сволочь.  
Ненавижу.  
  
Чертова выскочка Грейнджер.  
Жизнь она мне спасла!  
Выпендрилась в очередной раз, героиня. А как мне теперь жить и зачем, не подумала?  
Ладно, эта хоть каждый раз по паре бутылок сока приносит и соломинки к нему. Сообразительная.  
Все равно ненавижу.  
  
Чертов раздолбай Уизли. В шахматы с ним сыграть! Целители, видишь ли, мне рекомендовали занятия, требующие умения сосредоточиться на решении сложных задач! Хотел ему влепить мат в три хода, умел же когда-то... Так он мне его влепил, пусть и не в три. А зелье сварить нормально за все годы так и не удосужился, это для него, видать, сверхсложная задача была.  
Зато хоть сладостей не таскает.  
Но все равно видеть не желаю.  
  
А еще не желаю видеть Лавгуд, Макгонагалл, Лонгботтома, Малфоя с Гойлом и Паркинсон, Забини с букетами вонючих цветов «мама специально для вас передала» и чертова нашего министра, Шеклболта. Ладно, этот хоть принес ключ от сейфа в Гринготтсе. «Живите и радуйтесь, дорогой наш герой Северус Снейп, кавалер Ордена Мерлина второй степени вам в глотку (а первой дать — жаба задушила, да?), общественность вас не забудет!  
  
***  
  
Общественность меня забыла месяца через два после выписки из Мунго. Последним отвалился Уизли со своими дурацкими шахматами. Надеялся, что ли, что я все-таки покажу класс и выиграю у него? Не выиграл. Чтобы стремиться к победе, нужен стимул. Якорь нужен. А мои всю жизнь или сами отпадали, или я их — случайно иль нарочно — обрубал. Последний вон по полу размазало и камнями присыпало для верности, чтобы совсем уж ничего не осталось.  
  
Так что теперь мне на все было плевать.  
  
На суетившихся — Рождество ведь скоро — людишек в супермаркете. На коробки с чем-то условно-съедобным, которые я почти не глядя сбрасывал в тележку. На кассиршу, уставшую, но честно старавшуюся доулыбаться всем без исключения, и на ее «вам дать скидку в десять пенсов за то, что со своим пакетом, или пожертвуете в фонд спасения мадагаскарских пингвинов?» Да пусть пингвины подавятся... в смысле, пожертвую, конечно, я уже всем пожертвовал, какие там, к пикси драным, еще десять пенсов?  
  
Мне плевать на занесенную снегом узкую — двое не разойдутся — тропинку. На эту дуру с коляской, из-за которой пришлось прыгать в сугроб. На полные снега ботинки. На обледеневшее крыльцо и на холодную... Нет, почему-то жарко натопленную гостиную собственного дома. Дверь перестал запирать уже давно — кому я нужен-то? А вот понадобился же.  
Ну и воры пошли, мать их за ногу. Если что-то хотел — спер бы потихоньку, а зачем дрова переводить? Еще и уселся в мое любимое кресло, книжечку читает, гад. Вот выглянул, волосы знакомым до колик жестом со лба откинул, смотрит на меня кошачье-бутылочными гляделками, открыто смотрит, как только на меня и никого больше...  
  
— Тебя же убили? — а ноги как ватные, и не знаю, чего хочется больше: себя ущипнуть (сплю? нет?) или в этого придурка запустить стаканом. С силой, чтобы разбился вдребезги о наглую физиономию. Если живой, не галлюцинация, ссадины потом залечу. Если нет... будет чем себе глотку перерезать, хватит уже "существования".  
  
— Ага, убили. В землю закопали и надпись написали.  
— Но я видел... — начал я и оборвал себя на полуслове. Все, что я видел, это торчавшую из-под завала обгоревшую руку. Черная мантия... так они там почти у всех были черные. Едва различимая метка... Мало ли у кого метка, в последние месяцы Лорд их раздавал, как горячие пирожки. Фамильный перстень, какой-то неуместный в разрушенном школьном коридоре, слишком яркий и почти не закоптив...-ший?..-ся?..  
  
— Сво-о-олочь!  
— Перстень жалко было, конечно. Все-таки столько лет носил, привык. Но ничего, ты же мне другой подаришь, а?  
— С какого перепугу я тебе что-то должен дарить?!  
— Ты меня, между прочим, жопной невинности лишил. А жениться?.. — Помолчал, наверняка любуясь произведенным эффектом. Вот, точно: — Мерлин ты мой! Снейп, если бы ты сейчас свою рожу увидел, остаток жизни кошмарами бы мучился! — и расхохотался так заразительно, что у меня даже руки опустились, и почти прошло желание придушить этого клоуна. — Некоторые люди иногда шутят. Шу-тят! Если не понимаешь, так просто запомни. Или запиши. Потому что сейчас ты соберешь все нужное на первое время барахло, мы отсюда аппарируем, и тебе придется с этим жить. В смысле — со мной жить.  
— Долго и счастливо? — яда в моем голосе было столько, что хватило бы перетравить весь Хогвартс, Министерство и пару таких городков, как этот. Но Рабастана, похоже, хоть василисковым ядом облей — умоется и дальше пойдет. Вон, улыбнулся еще шире:  
— Желательно. А вообще — как получится.  
  
Рабастан... Басти взял меня за руку, вцепился пониже локтя, крепко, уверенно. Я же просто закрыл глаза и настроился на совместную аппарацию. Потому что он, якорь хренов, кого угодно удержит. Хочешь-не хочешь, а удержит. А я, к тому же, хотел.


End file.
